Capítulos
by aumontalc
Summary: After Jane gets pregnant, new chapters of her life start to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

"Michael, honey, it's no big deal," Jane told her fiancé as she fluffed the pillows on her bed. "Abuela will just have to get over it. We're getting married next Saturday. She knows I plan to wait to have sex until then."

"I just feel bad, that's all," Michael admitted, walking behind Jane and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I feel like an unwanted guest."

Jane squeezed him back. "You're not an unwanted guest. And besides it wasn't your fault, was it? I mean you didn't plan for your pipes to burst and flood your home, did you?"

Michael separated from her and fell on his back on the bed. "Definitely not. The last thing I need right now in between work and being engaged and you being pregnant is a flooded house."

"Ma!" they heard Xiomara cry right before Abuela entered the room. "Leave them alone."

"Esto no está bien. Él no debe dormir en la misma cama con ella. Él debe dormir en el sofá!"

"Ma! They're adults. There's no reason they can't sleep in the same bed. Jane has already given you her word that she will stay a virgin until she marries."

Michael scrambled off the bed, straightening his disheveled clothes. "Mrs. Villanueva, I mean no disrespect. If it would make you feel better, I can find another place to stay."

Xiomara waved a dismissive hand. "Don't be silly. It's fine. Ma, let's go! Sorry to interrupt. Continue on with what you were doing," she said with a wink before closing the door.

Jane sighed. "Let's get some rest. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

Climbing into bed, Michael grinned at her. "You wanna fool around for a little while?"

Jane shook her head. "Not really. I'm pretty beat, babe." Turning off the light, she laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Jane moaned as she felt lips brush against the base of her neck. A big male body slowly made its way on top of her own more petite form. Her heart skipped a beat as a pair of strong hands ventured lower, touching places that had only been skimmed before. The straps of her nightgown slipped slowly down her shoulders. She felt a warm breath against her breasts. This was it, she thought. I'm no longer going to hold back. I'm going to give myself to him. No more making him wait. At the softest touch of his lips to her nipple, Jane's eyes fluttered open. She squirmed as she clasped the head closer. Her thumbs gently stroked his stubble-covered cheeks. She'd wanted him for so long.<p>

"Oh, Rafael," she moaned.

"Yes, my love?" he said, pausing in his downward journey.

""Nothing. I'm just ready. Ready to be yours."

A smile broke upon Rafael's face. "And I'm ready to be yours as well," he said before descending his lips to hers once more.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh, oh, please, please, I can't take it much longer."<p>

Jane gasped and sat straight up in bed, waking Michael in the process.

"Jane, sweetheart, are you OK?" he asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Jane nodded mutely. She rested her hand over heart to still its beating. She'd just had her very first sex dream. A frighteningly vivid one starring her boss and the father of her baby, Rafael Solano. One so steamy that she was pretty sure that if she hadn't woken up she would have been seconds away from an orgasm.

Michael laid her back down, draping his arm around her waist. "Go back to sleep," he murmured. "It's just a bad dream."

Within minutes, Michael's breathing had slowed and soft snores came out of his mouth. Try as she might Jane couldn't get the dream out of her head. Or more truthfully she couldn't get past the guilt she felt. Over the past week, there had been more than one occasion that she'd found herself attracted to Rafael. Every time she'd touched him it was like a little spark of electricity that sizzled up her arm, squeezed her heart, and sent a thrilling tingle to her groin. There must be some sort of an explanation for this. Could it be a symptom of pregnancy?

Sliding out from underneath Michael's arm, Jane got out of bed and made her way to the living room. Getting the laptop from under the couch, she typed in sex dreams and pregnancy into the search engine. She scrolled down the list of results. As she read, she discovered it was completely normal for a pregnant woman to have sex dreams. With the increased hormones and blood flow to the genitals, many women experienced the same symptoms. It didn't explain why she'd dreamt about Rafael though. Maybe the article on Sex Dreams Decoded could help her.

"Why are you awake at this hour?"

Startled, Jane slammed the laptop shut. Looking up, she sighed in relief, "Oh, mom, it's you."

Xiomara set her glass of water down on the coffee table and joined her daughter on the couch.

"What are you looking up?" she asked, pointing to the laptop.

Hands clasped nervously in her lap, Jane shook her head. "It's nothing. It's silly."

Xiomara opened up the laptop and smiled as she read the results of the Google search. "So you've been having sex dreams, mija? You've been keeping it locked up for so long it's no surprise it's bursting to get out now. So what were you and Michael doing in the dream? It must have been pretty kinky to get you so worried."

Jane wrung her hands some more, not saying a word.

"Jane," her mother said sharply. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"I didn't dream about Michael," Jane confessed. "I dreamt about the baby's father, Rafael."

Expecting her mother to be horrified, Jane was shocked at her mother's sudden burst of laughter. "You had me worried there for a second. But honey, I'm not surprised you dreamt about that man. I mean just look at him. He is so sexy."

"Mom!" Jane cried.

"What?" Xiomara asked, slightly offended. "Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I don't have eyes. The sexy stubble, the tight shirts, his cute little butt - I noticed all of that. You'd be blind not to notice it too. Looking isn't cheating, you know?"

Jane sighed, exasperated. Leaning against her mother's shoulder, she asked, "But why did I dream about him and not the man I love, my fiancé? Is there some deeper meaning I'm missing?"

Her mother shook her head and kissed her on her forehead. "No, baby. It is just a hormonal thing. It's a good thing you're getting married soon because after the first trimester you are going to be horny as hell."

"So you really think my dream didn't mean anything?"

"Of course not. You love Michael and he loves you. A sex dream isn't going to change any of that."

* * *

><p>"Jane, could I talk to you for a moment?" Rafael asked.<p>

Still reeling from the memories of her wildly inappropriate dream last night, Jane did not fully trust herself to be around Rafael right now.

"Um, I'm kind of busy. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Maybe she would feel less jittery then.

Rafael shook his head no. "It's kind of important. It's in regard to the baby."

"OK," Jane agreed reluctantly. "I have a break in ten. Want to meet outside?"

"I'd rather this be a private conversation. Meet me in my suite."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jane was tapping softly on the door. A freshly showered Rafael opened it which did little to ease her rising libido. Why was she so attracted to this man? His wet hair reminded her of the sweat-dampened locks she'd brushed from his forehead in her dream. Jane bit her lip, cursing herself for remembering so many details from her dream. In fact, she couldn't get it out of her mind. The darn thing was on constant replay.<p>

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please have a seat," he said, motioning towards the couch.

She sat down, but quickly became nervous when he joined her on the couch. Feeling his presence too acutely, Jane scooted away from him. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice.

Resting his forearms on his knees, he looked down at the ground. "Jane, I've got to confess something to you. I haven't been completely honest."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Petra and I aren't what you would call happily married. Before I found out about the baby, I was planning to divorce her."

Jane inhaled sharply. This was certainly very surprising. She wanted a two parent home for her child, but some part of her deep down, way down was just the teensiest bit hopeful at this news. Pushing down that unwanted thought, Jane asked, "Are you? Going to divorce her, that is?"

Rafael laughed hollowly. "I don't know. We've talked about going to counseling, trying to work things out. But honestly, I'm not sure it will do any good."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to trust me. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to lie to you or deceive you just so you'll give me the baby." At this point, his eyes were boring straight into hers. "But I need to know, if I were to divorce Petra, would you still give me the child or would you want to keep it?"

Caught off guard, Jane was unable to say anything for a few moments. "I…I'm not sure," she said finally.

* * *

><p>Rafael swallowed. He had no right to be upset. She was just being honest. Jane was the victim in this whole situation. The insemination, the news that the doctor who'd made the mistake was his sister, her Google search on his past. He couldn't blame her for doubting whether he would be a good parent or not.<p>

"You know, I understand," he said. "My past doesn't speak well for my character. I get it. It's hard to accept that people can change." Hanging his head, he said, "Maybe I don't deserve to have a child after all the bad stuff I did in my past."

Jane took his hand between her own. "Don't say that. I can already tell that you're way different than the guy I saw in those pictures. And I'm not saying you wouldn't get to see your child. Of course, you would. You're the father. And I think you'll make a good one at that."

"Really?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. He'd forgotten how pretty she was. Why hadn't he called her all those years ago?

"Really," she whispered, returning his gaze.

Rafael's attention turned from her eyes to her lips. He didn't know what force was urging him on, but he couldn't resist it and didn't feel like fighting it. Lowering his head, his mouth hovered just above her lips. Drawing in another breath, he leaned in closer to kiss her.

But at that moment, Jane awoke as if she'd been in a trance and stood up quickly. "I…I'm engaged!" she managed to stammer. "To…to…to Michael. And you're…you're married."

Embarrassed, Rafael quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Straightening her dress, Jane replied. "Nothing happened. Nothing will happen because we're with other people."

_He_ wouldn't be for long but there was no need to tell her that at the moment. Instead, he nodded. "You're right. Again Jane, I am so, so sorry."

"It's OK, but I think I need to leave now," she said.

After she'd left, Rafael couldn't help but think the only thing he was truly sorry about was not kissing her.

* * *

><p>Rushing out of Rafael's suite as fast as she could, Jane stopped and caught her breath once she reached the stairwell. She'd almost kissed Rafael and what was worse was that she had wanted to. Badly.<p>

This wouldn't do. Taking her phone out of her bra, she dialed a number.

"Michael," she said. "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1! Seeing feedback always makes me smile. Here's chapter 2. I took a little artistic license and changed some things around to fit what I'd like to see happen on the show.**

"So? What's up? Why'd you want to see me?" Michael asked, turning to look at Jane sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

Jane bit her lip and wrung her hands. This was far more nerve-wracking than she thought it would be. How could she tell the man she loved that she was having second thoughts about marrying him? But that was what she would have to do. Getting married right now just wasn't the right thing to do.

Jane grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed it between her own. "Michael," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "You know I love you. I want nothing more than to be your wife and spend the rest of my days with you."

"I do, but I sense a big 'but' coming up," Michael replied.

Jane smiled. "_But_ with all that's happening, the pregnancy, the murder at the hotel, the upcoming lawsuit not to mention my internship that's starting in less than a month I just don't think adding a wedding on top of it will be a good idea. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying no to your proposal. I'm just saying not right now."

Jane's heart squeezed as she saw the crestfallen expression on Michael's face. But in a flash, it was gone. In its place was the strong, confident face that she was used to seeing. Nodding his head, Michael said, "That's OK. We can wait. A few more months won't be a big deal. Hopefully, things will have settled down by then."

"Umm.." He hadn't quite understood what she was saying. She was going to have to spell it out for him, wasn't she?

"Spill it."

"Well, it's just…I think we should wait until after the baby is born. I have all these hormones racing through me. As much as I'd like to think it doesn't affect me. It does. I'm more emotional, a little less rational. I don't want to make a huge commitment when I'm not thinking clearly. Besides, we never planned to get engaged this early anyway. It wouldn't hurt to wait a year. I'll be done with school. We might actually get a chance to save some money and put it in the bank."

Michael turned his head, choosing to look out the window instead. Jane knew that he wasn't taking this well. She almost decided to take back everything she'd said. Tell him she was just joking. Almost.

"You know," Michael said after a few awkward moments. "I know that I want to marry you. I knew it before you got pregnant. Heck, I probably even knew it the moment I met you. I guess I'm just sad or disappointed or whatever the hell this feeling is that you're not as certain as me. I get it. Pregnancy hormones are throwing you for a loop, but why should they change the way you feel about me? You knew that you wanted to marry me before you got pregnant. What's changed? Do you not want to marry me now?"

He was making good points. Too good of points about things that she could no way answer 100% honestly. It would crush him if he knew that she was fighting an attraction to another man. Especially if that man was the father of the baby that was growing inside her. No, she'd get her feelings sorted out. She just needed time.

Grabbing the handle of the car door, Jane leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek. "Of course I want to marry you. I just need time.I have to go. I don't want to be late for work. I'll see you tonight, OK?"

Michael nodded. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Michael wasn't OK. He was far from it. For the past week, he had been mentally preparing himself for a wedding. Then all of a sudden, Jane rips the rug right out from under him making him fall flat on his face. He didn't know where he stood anymore with her. On top of that, he sensed that Jane was keeping something from him.<p>

Parking across the street from the hotel, he joined his partner, Nadine Hansan to discuss the details of their current case. As much as he disliked her, he was stuck working with her at least until the murder of Roman Zazo was solved.

As he poured over the files, his head just wasn't in the game. His mind kept drifting to Jane and why she wanted to postpone the wedding. A million questions flooded his brain. Was she doubting him? Did she just not love him as much as he loved her? Why was she having second thoughts? Was it because of Rafael? Did she want him? Did she love him?

The sound of his phone ringing broke through his frenzied thoughts. "Cordero," he said, answering his phone.

"Michael? This is Petra. We need to meet."

Stepping out of the room, Michael whispered, "Have you remembered something about that night? I just need some solid evidence so I can point suspicion elsewhere."

"No, but maybe if I look at the scene again. I can remember something."

Sighing, Michael ran a hand through his hair. He really shouldn't allow her to do this, but he shouldn't have helped her with that necklace either. "Fine. Let's meet in the room in 15."

3333333

"Does anything jog your memory? Any clues at all?" Michael asked.

Petra walked around the room, desperately trying to find a way to cover up her mistake. There had to be something she was missing, but she'd spent the last 10 minutes scanning the room and hadn't found anything.

"No, nothing at all."

"Then, look harder!" Michael barked.

Angered, Petra spat, "Stop yelling at me."

"I'm trying to help you."

"Oh, please. The only person you are trying to help is yourself. You know that once my marriage is over so is your perfect future life with Jane. You're only doing this because you don't want to end up raising the baby."

Michael responded with silence. He couldn't deny what she'd said, could he? In some strange way they could actually empathize with each other. They were the significant others of the people who were having a baby together. They were the outsiders, the outcasts. But what they had the most in common was that they were both worried that once the baby was born they would no longer have a place in Jane's or Rafael's life.

Softening her voice, Petra added, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you're the detective. You should figure it out."

"I can't do that without some kind of lead," Michael growled, banging his fist against the wall.

Feeling her ire rise again, Petra looked pointedly at a damaged part of the wall further down. "As much as I'd like to help you with that, I can't. And the brutes in your department are going to reimburse us for all the damages you've caused."

And with that she left.

* * *

><p>"Jane!" Rafael called, making his way towards her.<p>

Still feeling uncomfortable around him after their near kiss, Jane decided to avoid Rafael altogether and began to walk faster. She did not feel in the mood to talk to him right now.

But as she started walking faster, Rafael broke into a light jog and caught up with her in just a few strides.

"Jane, are you trying to avoid me?" he asked.

"Hmm? I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear you."

Rafael laughed. "I don't believe you."

Jane shrugged and admitted, "You're right. I heard you, but things are just…"

"Awkward as hell?"

Jane nodded. Rafael continued, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. You don't need to worry that I"m going to try to kiss you every time we meet. I'm not a lecher. It was a one time thing. I promise."

Jane was confounded that his words brought more disappointment than comfort. "So what's up? What did you need to speak to me about?"

"I want to continue talking about what we were talking about before the other stuff happened."

Flustered, Jane found herself walking backwards. The baby was just as awkward of a topic as the kiss itself. She didn't know what she wanted to do yet. She needed more time. "Rafael, I really haven't had time…"

Jane squealed as she accidentally backed into a room service cart full of drinks. She gasped as the cold liquid seeped into her dress and trickled down her legs.

"Jane! Are you OK?" Rafael asked.

Closing her eyes and sighing heavily, Jane eked out a "Yes, I'm fine."

Rafael spun her around. "You're not fine. Here let me grab you a towel from the linen closet."

Racing ahead of him, Jane protested. "I can do that. You go back to whatever you do during the day."

"No, let me help." Rafael urged as he approached closer to the closet.

"I. Can. Do. It. Myself," Jane stated, before forcing open the closet door.

Her anger and annoyance with Rafael fled the moment a cold, bloodstained body fell out of the closet. Screaming and jumping backwards, Jane all but climbed on top of her boss. Rafael grabbed her tightly, his heart beating quickly as he walked Jane to safety.

* * *

><p>"Good news Petra," Michael said as he entered the room. "You gave me a lead after all. I looked into that hole in the wall. It wasn't caused by us, but by one of your bell boys. We're looking into who was on duty that night."<p>

"Oh, thank goodness," Petra said, slumping against the wall. "I've been so worried about this whole thing and with Rafael asking for a divorce…"

Michael cocked his head, his eyes boring into hers. "What do you mean a divorce? I thought everything was fine. The whole reason I've been helping you is so that your marriage will stay intact."

Petra shrugged. "He found out that I slept with his best friend."

Michael scoffed. "Wow. He really picked a winner with you, didn't he?"

Fighting fire with fire, Petra spat, "So did Jane. How would she feel if she knew her loving fiancé was plotting to make sure that he would never have to raise her unwanted brat?"

Taking a step closer, Michael replied, "You and I both know that's not a good idea. We're both in the same boat here. Let's try to keep it afloat a little while longer."

It was Petra's turn to scoff. "My marriage is practically over Michael. He's given me divorce papers. Jane still loves you. You're getting married this weekend."

"Not anymore. She's postponing it until after she gives birth. She said the baby wouldn't change anything, but it has. There's never been this kind of distance between us before. It's driving me crazy."

Feeling sorry for the only other person who was in the same situation as her, Petra reached out to touch his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Smiling, she said, "They're not lost yet. There's still a chance we can win them back."

"Why are you being so nice?"

Petra shrugged. "Chalk it up to I know how it feels to love someone who all of a sudden no longer returns your affections."

Turning away, Petra grabbed a Kleenex to dab at the single tear streaming down her cheek. This was the second time she'd cried in the past month. Something must be wrong with her.

Moments later, she felt a warm hand touch her back. Looking up at Michael, she noticed for the first time how kind his eyes were. Jane was a very lucky girl indeed.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get back with Rafael. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean he won't ever forgive you."

Petra nodded. At the sound of a woman screaming, her head snapped towards the door. "What was that?" she asked.

Alarmed, Michael looked in the same direction. They both quickly ran out the door. In the hallway, they both spied something neither of them had wanted to see. Jane and Rafael with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
